


No te atrevas a olvidarme

by Saphirott



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s12e11 Regarding Dean, M/M, Memory Loss, Mental Anguish, One Shot, Sam Winchester Takes Care of Dean Winchester
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 14:19:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18576226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saphirott/pseuds/Saphirott
Summary: One Shot“─No te atrevas a olvidarme.─¿Por qué?─Porque cuando me olvides, yo dejare de existir.─No digas tonterías.─Es la verdad.”





	No te atrevas a olvidarme

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, esta es una historia que empecé a escribir después de ver el capítulo 12x11, hará ya dos años. Es una versión más profunda de la situación, exenta del humor con el que envolvieron el capítulo, y un tanto más personal. No sé muy bien porqué la dejé parada, supongo que me traía recuerdos dolorosos de mi propia experiencia, pero ahora la he recuperado, la he terminado y quería compartirla con vosotros. 
> 
> Espero que os guste.

No te atrevas a olvidarme  
By: Saphirott

 

“─No te atrevas a olvidarme.   
─¿Por qué?  
─Porque cuando me olvides, yo dejare de existir.  
─No digas tonterías.  
─Es la verdad.”

 

No recuerda como empezó, al menos ahora no lo recuerda. Es irónico, su memoria se manifiesta de forma caprichosa, concisa en algunos momentos, algo borrosa en otros y en ocasiones, totalmente fuera de servicio; sin luz, sin cobertura, una pantalla en negro a la que solo puede mirar con frustración. Últimamente pasa mucho tiempo en ese estado. Maldita hija de puta…

Puede recordar la discografía completa de Metallica, puede recordar que Kirk Hammet y Jason Newsted sustituyeron a Dave Mustaine y a Cliff Burton; el primero expulsado de la banda por el abuso de alcohol y drogas y el segundo porque murió en un accidente de autobús en Suecia. ¡En la puta Suecia! ¿Cómo se puede acordar de Suecia y no de lo que ha desayunado esta mañana?

“So close no matter how far  
Couldn`t be much more from the heart  
Forever trusting who we are  
And nothing else matters

Never opened myself this way  
Life i sours, we live i tour way  
All these words I don`t just say  
And nothing else matters  
Trust I seek and I find in you  
Every day fo rus something new  
Open mind for a different view  
And nothin else matters

Never cared for what they do  
Never cared for what they know  
But I know.”

Dicen que la memoria musical es lo último que se pierde. No está seguro de que sea verdad, pero ahora no deja de tararear, no en voz alta, pero tararea en su cabeza, mientras sus dedos siguen el ritmo imaginado sobre la gastada tela de su pantalón. Tararea a Metallica…, quizás no sea por lo de la memoria, quizás solo está nervioso; no asustado, solo nervioso. Siempre tararea Metallica cuando está nervioso, es solo eso. 

Inspira profundo, llenando los pulmones de un aire en el que se niega a reconocer el olor a polvo y a rancio de otra de aquellas habitaciones de motel que a nadie le importaría olvidar. La comisura de su boca se eleva en una mueca ridícula, un amago triste de sonrisa para el chiste desafortunado que se ha cruzado por su cabeza y que ahora no tiene lugar, pero que, en su retorcida mente de capullo, tiene parte de gracia. 

Abre los ojos con cuidado, parpadeando con cierta pereza, dejando que ese cuarto tome conciencia poco a poco a su alrededor; las paredes de ajados papeles pintados, los muebles viejos y escasos y la anaranjada luz que se cuela por la única ventana y que le muestra vestigios del atardecer. ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva con los ojos cerrados?

Con un bostezo asomándose a los labios, pasea la vista por la habitación hasta que sus miradas se cruzan. Sam está sentado sobre una silla demasiado pequeña para él, a un lado y sobre la mesa, la pantalla del portátil brilla, momentáneamente olvidada, toda su atención puesta ahora en él. 

Sam es su hermano. 

No dice nada, pero su rostro refleja la misma ansiedad y temor que su mirada. Esos expresivos ojos que cambian como el clima, reflejando todas sus tonalidades y que ahora, se muestran algo opacos, un poco más hundidos, terriblemente cansados. 

─ ¿Dean? ─pregunta. 

Y el nombre le raspa en la garganta, la voz le tiembla y la ansiedad se hace tan patente en esas cuatro letras como lo sería un tren pasándole por encima. Dean cierra el puño hasta clavarse las uñas en la palma aprovechando que Sam no puede ver el gesto desde su posición, aprieta la mandíbula, pero contesta deprisa, porque sabe que su hermano no va a respirar hasta que lo haga.

Porque Sam, es su hermano. 

─ Si… ─contesta. Porque él es Dean, Dean Winchester. 

Sam por fin respira. Puede ver como la tensión se escurre de su enorme cuerpo con un temblor parecido al de un flan. Sus ojos se suavizan y le ofrece una tímida sonrisa. Parece más joven, siempre que lo ve preocupado se lo parece. Le recuerda al insufrible adolescente que fue; siempre protestando, siempre molesto con algo, algo de lo que habitualmente él era el culpable. 

“—¡Dean! Esa camiseta es mía.  
—¿De qué hablas enano? Todo lo que tienes es heredado y, además, era la única que quedaba limpia. Y yo la vi primero.  
—¡Jerk!  
—¡Bitch!”

“—No pienso quedarme en el coche…  
—Vamos Sammy… ¿Has visto a la chica? Esa preciosidad requiere una cama en condiciones. Solo serán un par de horas…, quizás tres. Échate una siesta hermanito, te vendrá bien.  
—¡Jerk!  
—¡Bitch!”

Discutían, peleaban y se insultaban, pero al final, siempre estaban aquellas sonrisas. Sonrisas pequeñas o grandes, canallas o tímidas, jóvenes, salvajes, llenas de vida. Sonrisas que decían “está bien”, “todo está bien”, “estamos juntos y somos nosotros”. 

No quería olvidar esa sonrisa, no quería olvidar lo que significaba, pero aunque lo negara, sabía que ese momento finalmente llegaría y a juzgar por el ritmo de los acontecimientos, sería más pronto que tarde. Era frustrante, aterrador, una putada, una GRAN putada. El destino riéndose nuevamente de él, como si no lo hubiera hecho ya lo suficiente. No entiende que enfermiza obsesión tiene hacia su persona y le da miedo pensarlo. 

Tiene miedo, por Dios que tiene miedo. Está acojonado. Dean Winchester, que se ha paseado por el cielo, el infierno y el purgatorio; que se ha enfrentado a cosas inimaginables, que ha muerto y resucitado infinidad de veces. El hombre que en ninguno de esos momentos ha perdido su arrogancia, su sonrisa canalla y ese arrojo suicida. Ese, ese es el hombre que temblaba esta mañana frente a su reflejo, viendo como todo lo que es, se le escapa entre los dedos. 

—Me llamo Dean Winchester. Sam es mi hermano y Castiel es mi mejor amigo —murmura frente al espejo, con el rostro pálido y los ojos muy abiertos. Se permite sonreír, una sonrisa temblorosa que no engaña a nadie. No ha estado mal, ha sido fácil, ¿cómo no va a ser fácil? Es una frase absurda, un ejercicio simple hasta para un niño de parvulario. Todo está bien. 

—Me llamo Dean Winchester. Sam es…, Sam es mi hermano y Castiel…

Respira, respira hondo, escudriñando su reflejo, buscando en la marea verde de sus enormes ojos que lucen vidriosos y asustados. Respira de nuevo y empieza otra vez. 

—Me llamo… Dean Winchester —se dice a si mismo que puede hacerlo, puede hacerlo— Sam…, Sam es…

—Me llamo… Dean… —la voz le tiembla y los ojos se le inundan con un mar de rabia y temor— Me llamo… 

Y tiene que agarrarse con fuerza a la loza del lavabo, porque siente que las piernas le flaquean y que caerá vergonzosamente ante ese desconocido que le observa. 

Pero todo eso pasó esta mañana. Ahora su cabeza está de nuevo lucida, ahora sabe su nombre y sabe quien es Sam. 

Esta es sin duda la peor parte, la parte más cruel. El momento en que eres consciente de que estas perdiendo, cediendo poco a poco posiciones que no hay forma de recuperar. Empezaba a odiar los momentos como ahora, los momentos en que volvía a estar lucido, volvía a ser él. Empezaba a pensar que sería mucho más fácil dejarse llevar, dejarse arrastrar hacia el olvido. No saber no hacía daño. No duele un pasado que no recuerdas, ni anhelas un futuro cuando ya no sueñas.

Lo único que le retiene, lo único que le preocupa dejar atrás es a él. A Sam. 

—Voy a estirar las piernas —anuncia. Necesita salir, tomar el aire, librarse de esa opresión que le ocupa el pecho y no le deja respirar, sintiendo que fallará de nuevo en la única tarea que realmente le importa. 

Se pone en pie y siente el pulso pesado de su corazón en las sienes. Siente la mirada escrutadora de su hermano y aunque no lo ve, ya que no se atreve a mirarlo, intuye la tensión de su cuerpo, atento y vigilante, dispuesto a alcanzarlo en un segundo si fuera necesario. Endereza la espalda y camina hasta la puerta de la forma más natural que recuerda. 

—Dean…—oye antes de terminar de abrir la puerta— No te preocupes ¿vale? Voy a encontrar la solución. Vamos a arreglar este problema. 

Los ojos de Sam le miran con la misma preocupación que reflejan sus hombros cansados, la misma que no puede disimular ese intento de sonrisa; una sonrisa que no oculta sus temores, pero tampoco oculta el rastro de una determinación desesperada. 

Esa sonrisa… la ha visto antes, sí, seguro que la ha visto antes. Sonríe de vuelta, aunque de una forma un tanto insegura y se vuelve hacia la puerta. 

—Claro… —dice antes de salir. Cuando la puerta se cierra a sus espaldas, se pregunta a que problemas se referirá ese chico del ordenador. 

******

Cuando la puerta se cierra, su cuerpo se derrumba sobre la desvencijada silla que protesta por el sobresfuerzo con un lastimero crujido al que no presta ninguna atención. Desliza la mirada por la estancia vacía mientras siente como la fachada que ha construido frente a su hermano se resquebraja, dejando que toda esa amalgama de sentimientos encontrados que ocultaba tras ella aflore a la superficie, arrasando su conciencia como se propaga un incendio en un monte sin cortafuegos. 

Miedo, rabia, culpa y preguntas, muchas preguntas. Preguntas para las que no sabe la respuesta y de las que deduce que, aunque las supiera, estas no le gustarían. Se siente cansado, corriendo una maratón contra reloj, viendo como el tiempo se le escapa entre los dedos sin que la meta parezca siquiera un poco más cerca. 

Su hermano desaparece ante sus ojos, se difumina por los bordes poco a poco, dejando solo una silueta, una sombra que puede reconocer como suya pero que ya no es él. Rabia e impotencia, eso es lo que siente ante esto. Una rabia furiosa que le nace desde el fondo del pecho y que arde en su sangre como un rio de lava. Una rabia con la que mataría de nuevo a ese brujo que hechizó a su hermano aun sabiendo que su muerte no solucionaría nada. 

Impotencia… 

¿Qué hacer cuando no sabes que hacer? ¿Cómo ayudar? ¿Cómo actuar? ¿Cómo mantienes a raya la frustración, la desesperación, el miedo? ¿Cómo mantienes la sonrisa? ¿Cómo aparentas que todo está bien, que no es más difícil que cualquier otro caso? ¿Cómo mantienes la calma…? Está fallando en lo que mejor se le da, investigar. Tres días después el marcador es desolador y la “enfermedad” de su hermano le va ganando por goleada. 

Miedo… 

A lo que está por venir, a lo que ha pasado. Miedo a ese fugaz parpadeo que torna el verde salvaje de una selva llena de fuerza y vida, en el traslucido aguamarina de un océano vacío de todo, tan solo lleno de dudas. Miedo al sentir que él también se desdibuja cada vez que esa falta de reconocimiento asoma a los amados ojos de su hermano. Miedo a que desaparezca ese “nosotros” que ha sido una constante en sus vidas por derecho de nacimiento, y ese “nosotros” que se forjó en algún momento que ya no recuerda porque no fue un solo instante, si no un conjunto de instantes a lo largo del espacio y el tiempo. 

Se pregunta si bastará solo su memoria para mantener ese “nosotros”. Si será suficiente. 

Culpa… 

No por no estar con él en el momento que pasó todo. Eso es algo que dejaron de echarse en cara hace mucho tiempo, su negocio tenía riesgos y era algo que asumían sin problemas. Su vida se alimentaba de adrenalina; sal, gasolina, fuego, pólvora y balas de plata, y en su misma medida, se ahogaría en cualquiera de ellas. Jodidos, pero sabiendo que su vida había tenido un propósito, que había gente viva gracias a ellos, que el mundo existía gracias a ellos. Ese debía ser su fin, no esto, no un desierto lleno de nada. 

Se siente culpable porque ha sentido alivio cuando Dean se ha ido, porque sus pulmones se han llenado de más aire en un solo segundo del que ha respirado en esos tres días de pesadilla. Culpable porque se ha sorprendido a si mismo en algún microsegundo, deseando que, si esto no tenía remedio, entonces…, que entonces acabara de una vez por todas; que no le obligaran a seguir apostando sus esperanzas en una lúgubre ruleta de azar, echando todo al rojo aun a sabiendas que la bola esta trucada y siempre saldrá negro. 

Culpable porque no se siente con fuerzas de explicarle de nuevo quien es, quien es él y lo que hacen. Culpable porque siente ganas de gritarle, de exigirle que preste más atención, que se esfuerce por retenerlo todo. 

“—¡¿Es qué no lo entiendes, Dean?! ¿Acaso no lo entiendes? ¡Esfuérzate, joder! ¡Mantén lo que te digo en esa estúpida cabezota tuya! ¡No lo olvides! ¡No nos olvides! ¡No te atrevas a olvidarme! No te atrevas a olvidarme…”

Dolor…

El que le provocan sus uñas clavándose en su propia carne. Lleva dos noches pensando en eso, en que pasara cuando Dean le olvide, y no le gustan las conclusiones a las que ha llegado, ni se siente con fuerzas para expresarlas en voz alta y en este momento, ni siquiera para pensarlas de nuevo. Respira de nuevo y con eso cae en la cuenta. 

Otra cosa por la que reprocharse, otro momento de debilidad que no puede permitirse; porque lo ha dejado salir cuando no debería separarse de su lado, porque debería haberle detenido a pesar de seguramente se hubiera llevado un puñetazo; porque el que salió fue Dean, pero ¿seguirá siéndolo a su regreso?

Miedo.

Rabia.

Ha sido un estúpido, ha cedido a la debilidad como un civil cualquiera, como si no llevara años enfrentándose a situaciones extremas, una vida, toda su vida. Pero nada le ha asustado tanto como esto. La urgencia le bulle en las venas, le late en las sienes y le impulsa a moverse, a buscarlo, a traerlo de nuevo a su lado; como sea, como esté. No cree poder hacerlo, pero quiere tener las fuerzas para que sus recuerdos sean suficientes para mantener a su hermano, para mantenerlos a los dos anclados a tierra. 

Nada detiene la caída de la ajada silla cuando se levanta y las paredes tiemblan con el estruendo de la puerta contra el marco, un par de muescas más para un desgastado motel de tercera. Sus pies vuelan sobre la superficie de los gastados listones que conforman la tarima del pasillo con la febril premura con la que el náufrago busca su tabla de salvación. En el tercer giro antes de alcanzar las escaleras, prácticamente arrolla lo que tanto buscaba. 

—Sam… —su voz titubea y la frágil sonrisa no alcanza para cubrir la vergüenza en sus ojos. —No pone el número de la habitación —le dice agitando la llave en su mano. — Todas estas puertas son iguales…, deberían…, deberían poner algo ¿no? —musita mientras su mirada parece perderse en el intrincado dibujo que adorna la cenefa de la pared. 

Y duele. Duele como el infierno. Sam siente más que ve esa fragilidad que ahora constantemente revolotea sobre su hermano como un mal augurio. La siente como un cuchillo que cada vez se ahonda más y más en su carne, desgarrando músculos, vísceras y tendones. Duele, pero aun así sonríe. Otra vez, una vez más. Por él…

—Es verdad… —contesta con ese tono de sabiondo que sabe que tanto molesta a Dean. —Pero ¿qué quieres tío? Siempre escoges moteles de mierda. 

—Si… 

Y en sus labios se esboza esa sonrisa algo bobalicona, esa que pone cuando aún está procesando algo. Sam espera atento, quizás sí, quizás aún este ahí. El ceño del mayor se frunce y sus ojos se entornan enfadados. Y sí, de nuevo es él, o mayormente él.

—Cállate, bitch… 

Y Sam se ríe, por un momento se ríe. Y recarga energías para poder continuar con esto. 

—Anda…, vamos a la habitación, es tarde. ¡Jerk!

******

Ha vuelto a pasar. No puede decir como lo sabe, pero es así. Su cerebro se apagó de nuevo. Repentinamente y sin avisar, como un jodido diferencial saltando durante una tormenta. No sabe que es lo que ha levantado de nuevo la palanca y restablecido la corriente, pero sí sabe que esta, cada vez alcanza menos lugares de su mente. 

Todo está oscuro ahora, salvo por los reflejos azulados de las dos pantallas que están funcionando en la habitación. Scooby Doo, en la tele frente a él, le arranca una tenue sonrisa que se evapora rápidamente al levantar la vista y encontrar el gesto serio y concentrado de Sam frente al ordenador, sus ojos viajando con rapidez de una pestaña a otra en su búsqueda incansable de una solución.

El calor invade su pecho, al igual que siente las lágrimas arremolinándose tras sus párpados y en su garganta. Sam nunca se rendirá, nunca dejará de luchar. Aún sabe eso. 

Apaga el televisor y se levanta y en un segundo toda la atención de Sam está puesta en él. 

—¿Dean?

—Tranquilo, Sammy. Soy yo. Todavía soy yo.

Sam no puede contener el suspiro aliviado y Dean no puede dejar de notar como la tensión de sus hombros cansados apenas se relaja. 

—Es tarde. ¿Por qué no lo dejas por hoy?

—¡No! No, Dean… Yo no… Creo que tengo algo, he estado hablando con Rowena. Ella dice que podría haber un libro de hechizos que podría funcionar… Tengo que…

—Déjalo, Sam.

—Rowena viene hacia aquí. Tengo que averiguar más sobre ese libro. No me fio de ella. Ya sabes como es, no puedo…

—No, Sam. No sé como es. Hay muchas cosas que ya no sé.

El tono derrotado de la voz de su hermano le deja callado. Dean se pasa una mano por la cara con gesto cansado mientras exhala un largo suspiro. 

—Perdona. Oye…, ¿has cenado? Yo tengo hambre.

—Dean…

—¡Me da igual, Sam! Mi cerebro se derrite como un cubo de hielo al sol. Me doy cuenta, y es una mierda. No sé si la próxima vez que se apague será la definitiva, no sé si cuando vuelva habré perdido la información realmente importante. Solo sé que en este momento soy yo, en mi mayoría. Y me gustaría pasarlo de la forma más normal posible, así que recoge todo eso de la mesa mientras preparo algo de cena.

Quiere negarse, sabe que tiene que negarse. El mismo Dean lo había dicho, el tiempo corría, quizás la próxima vez fuera la definitiva, quizás… Oh, Dios… Había visto morir muchas veces a su hermano, pero esto…, esto era mucho peor. Verlo convertirse en otra persona, en un desconocido para el que Sam no sería nadie ni nada. Todo su cuerpo luchaba por protestar, pero ese brillo en los ojos de Dean, ese desafío que escondía una muda súplica, le hace agachar la cabeza y asentir. 

—Bien —asiente Dean, satisfecho— prepararé algo.

—Oye…, puedo hacerlo yo, no hay problema. 

Dean bufa al reconocer su propio tono de hermano mayor protector y preocupado en la voz de Sam. 

—Que te jodan, Sammy. Todavía soy capaz de hacer unos sándwiches. Recoge eso.

Sam suspira y sonríe, y echa un último vistazo a la pantalla del ordenador, un chequeo rápido antes de guardarlo todo y apagarlo. Quizás Dean tenga razón, quizás deba aprovechar todo el tiempo que le queda, atesorar esos momentos por los dos. 

******

—¡No es verdad! —grazna entre risas.

—Te lo juro por Dios.

—¿Me tomas el pelo? Te lo estás inventando.

—Palabra de boy scout. 

Dean frunce el ceño pensativo bajo la divertida mirada de Sam. Relajados por un momento en el sofá después de cenar, Dean le ha pedido de nuevo que le cuente todo, una vez más. Una vida entera resumida a grandes rasgos, evaluando los daños y tratando de rellenar los espacios vacíos. También era un ejercicio de memoria para él, y recuperar momentos como del que estaban hablando, le hacía sonreír. Era estúpido, lo sabía, pero también era extrañamente gratificante, aunque todo estuviera envuelto en un pesado halo de nostalgia. 

—No recuerdo si has sido boy scout alguna vez, no tienes pinta. 

Sam se ríe con ganas, sintiendo por un momento que todo es como siempre. Unas cervezas, unas bromas, ellos dos. Los ojos de Dean brillan divertidos, abiertos, calentando el pecho de Sam.

Su mano se mueve sin pensar, en un acto reflejo ejercitado a lo largo de los años, algo tan familiar como respirar. Su cuerpo se desplaza en piloto automático, buscando el único refugio que ha conocido durante toda su vida. Lo necesita, después de casi cuatro días solo, lo necesita como necesita que su corazón siga latiendo. 

El tiempo se detiene cuando es consciente de la tensión del cuerpo de Dean bajo su mano. Cierra los ojos y durante un segundo quiere gritar. Los miedos olvidados por tan solo uno minutos regresan, arrasando sin contemplaciones ese inútil simulacro de calma. Podía lidiar con que Dean olvidara muchas cosas, pero si olvidaba lo que eran ellos, ¿qué le quedaba?

Abre los ojos para encontrarse con una marea verde de dudas, de temor, de disculpas. Una incomprensión que rivaliza con un ceño fruncido que trata de recordar, de entender. Sam se siente estúpido por haberse dejado llevar, por no haber contemplado esa posibilidad. Llevaba días centrado en buscar una solución, en tratar de que Dean no olvide quien es, en recordarle lo más básico y no había caído en recordarle cada día quienes eran.

—Dean, ¡espera! —suplica cuando lo siente levantarse. 

—Solo…, solo necesito un momento, Sammy. 

Y luego la puerta del baño se cierra tras él y el silencio se apodera de todo. 

Se dice a si mismo que tiene que esperar, que tiene que darle ese momento. Lo intenta…, pero la paciencia requiere fuerza, una fuerza concentrada que actúe como como una cuerda que te mantiene atado a tu lugar. Sam ya no tiene fuerzas, la cuerda de la que pende se deshilacha con cada roce contra esa roca afilada que es cada minuto que pasa. Y su cuerda se rompe, y Sam solo puede caer. 

La mano le tiembla sobre el pomo de la puerta, temiendo lo que puede haber detrás. Agudiza el oído buscando no sabe el que, ¿Una especie de señal? ¿Una llamada? ¿Una respiración? Su corazón galopa en su garganta y siente el estómago apretado con la amarga sensación de que ahora siempre hay una puerta entre ellos y que nunca puede respirar hasta que puede ver el otro lado, hasta saber que Dean sigue allí.

Con ese miedo que se ha vuelto habitual, gira el pomo y agradece a ese Dios en el que ya no confía, que no este echado el pestillo. Su hermano está allí, sentado sobre el inodoro, los codos sobre las rodillas y la cabeza escondida entre sus manos. Ni siquiera se mueve y Sam nunca le ha visto tan pequeño. 

—Somos hermanos.

Su voz suena grave y rasposa y está cargada de unos matices de preocupación y culpa que traen a Sam reminiscencias de mucho tiempo atrás, cuando aún eran muy jóvenes y libraban batallas que ahora ya estaban superadas. Hacen que los labios de Sam se curven en una mueca tensa y apretada.

—Hace mucho que eso nos dejo de importar, Dean —responde en un tono suave y cansado, mientras se sienta en el borde de la bañera, sus rodillas tocándose. 

Dean levanta la cabeza y lo enfrenta. Y Sam puede leer ese libro abierto que son los ojos de Dean, puede leer esa infinita tristeza y muy por encima de ella, un miedo que no ha visto jamás. Y quiere tocarlo, abrazarlo, pero antes tiene que saber que ese miedo no es por su culpa, y aprieta sus manos con tanta fuerza sobre el borde en el que está sentado, que sus nudillos se vuelven tan blancos como la loza con la que está hecho. 

—Lo sé… Lo he…, sentido.

—¿Lo recuerdas? —. Y Sam siente como las palabras apenas alcanzan a abandonar su garganta. 

Hay una muda disculpa en el rostro de Dean y siente como su corazón aún puede romperse un poco más con ella. 

—Así que esto va a ser todo, ¿eh? Después de todo este tiempo, este va a ser mi fin, lo que acabe conmigo.

—No, no, no, Dean. No va ha pasar nada de eso, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿No? Me has contado la historia de toda mi vida. Y debo ser honesto, puedo sentirlo…, se escapa de mi mente. Cazar monstruos es una cosa, pero esto… Esto…, esto es la muerte, Sam. Olvidar…

Dean tiene razón, es injusto. No se merece ese fina, nadie merece olvidar lo que es, lo que ha logrado, ni siquiera lo que ha perdido. Dean niega y se frota la cara intentando mantener a raya esa incredulidad y esa desesperación que ya le es imposible negar. Y Sam siente que tiene que mantenerlo a flote, convencerlo de que este no es el final, que hallaran la solución. Y quizás así, también pueda convencerse a si mismo. 

—¿Sabes? Vamos a… Lo arreglaremos, ¿sí? Lo haremos.

Sam quiere que Dean le mire, que pueda ver que está diciendo la verdad, que se dejará hasta el último trozo de piel encontrando el remedio, que puede confiar en él. Pero Dean no lo mira, sus ojos, ahora tan asustados como los de un cervatillo están fijos en la pared mientras sus manos permanecen entrelazadas, intentando ocultar el temblor de sus dedos. 

Y Sam se está ahogando en ese baño tan pequeño y necesita salir, necesita respirar. Se levanta y se siente ridículo cuando su mano deja una torpe palmada de animo en el hombro de Dean. 

—Confía en mí… Voy…, voy a seguir, ¿vale?

—¡Espera! 

Se detiene en medio del umbral y se gira para encontrarse con una mirada esquiva y avergonzada. 

—No quiero quedarme solo…

—No estas solo, Dean. Voy a estar ahí —dice señalando la mesa. 

—No quiero estar solo, ahora —. Dean se levanta, frotando el sudor de sus palmas contra la gastada tela del pantalón. Un nerviosismo patente que sería adorable de no tener unas implicaciones tan desesperadas. —Cuéntame otra vez quien somos… Haz que no lo olvide. No quiero olvidar eso, Sam. Me da igual todo lo demás, pero no quiero… no quiero olvidar eso. 

Y el mundo entero de Sam se tambalea bajo sus pies, y quiere llorar, pero no va a hacerlo, porque Dean no necesita eso. Es su turno para ser el fuerte, el pilar que ambos necesitan, y va a hacerlo bien, porque ha tenido el mejor maestro que nadie pudo desear. 

—Claro, Dean… —dice con el único hilo de voz que puede superar el nudo de su garganta, y obtiene un éxito razonable cuando fuerza una suave sonrisa a su cara. 

Extiende su mano en una invitación clara que es aceptada tras un breve segundo de duda, y un amargo regocijo recorre su columna con el calor que transmite la otra palma, de la que tira con cuidado, instándole a seguirle al espacio abierto de la habitación. 

Dean se deja llevar dócilmente, desprovisto de esa parte de sus recuerdos, solo puede confiar en su instinto, en la memoria silenciosa de su corazón y su cuerpo que le dicen que esto es lo correcto, que esto es lo que son. 

Sam se sienta en una de las camas y lo guía hasta que se sienta a horcajadas sobre sus rodillas. Y podría parecer extraño, pero no lo es. Se siente bien, se siente correcto. Y todo se desdibuja a su alrededor, la habitación, el ruido de los coches fuera, el olor a rancio de los muebles. Todo deja de existir excepto la mirada de Sam, esos ojos que se adhirieron a él como una impronta en el mismo momento que los vio. Esos ojos que lo miran llenos de ternura y amor. 

Siente sus enormes manos acunando su cara y atrayéndolo hasta que sus frentes descansan la una contra la otra. 

—Escúchame bien —dice con voz contenida— Tú eres Dean Winchester. Eres mi hermano. Eres mi vida.

El cuerpo de Dean se tensa, sus ojos se cierran con fuerza al igual que lo hacen sus manos sobre la camiseta de Sam, a ambos lados de sus costillas. 

—Mírame, Dean —. Dean obedece y Sam sigue. —Te lo repetiré tantas veces como haga falta, ¿me oyes? Eres mi vida. Te quiero y no voy a perderte. 

Dean asiente, aun tratando de mantener una compostura que cada vez es más inconsistente. Inspirando profundo, inspirando el aroma inconfundible de Sam.

—Soy Dean Winchester —suena como la grava, pero está ahí— Tú eres Sam. Eres Sam, eres mi hermano y eres toda mi vida.

Solo hay tiempo para una sonrisa de un segundo antes de que los labios de Sam estén sobre los suyos. Demandantes, necesitados, trayéndole un aliento de vida que le hace estremecer. Besos salados por las lagrimas de ambos que siguen la memoria de otros tantos compartidos durante años. Besos de alivio tras una caza complicada, besos tiernos bajo sabanas ajadas, besos lujuriosos en lances atrevidos, besos divertidos…

Las manos se mueven por si solas, explorando bajo la ropa, ávidas sobre la piel. Flashes intermitentes emergen a la superficie calma de esas lagunas en la mente de Dean. Como si cada toque de las manos y los labios de Sam sobre su piel, fuera una carga de fondo preparada para desvelar la verdad. 

Sus cuerpos se mueven juntos, perlados de sudor mientras sus nombres se derraman de una boca a otra. Sintiendo la necesidad de la liberación y a la vez temiendo llegar allí. Que todo esto termine. Dean besa a Sam sin descanso, como si el hecho de hacerlo pudiera evitar que lo olvide. No puede olvidar los besos de Sam, no quiere.

Sam se deja llevar, sin querer pensar en la gravedad del momento. Manteniendo el contacto constante con los ojos de Dean para que pueda ver en ellos lo que son, lo que realmente son. Hermanos. Amantes. Almas gemelas destinadas a estar juntas por siempre.

Siempre… Le parece muy lejano ahora, mientras abraza a Dean, cubriéndolo con su cuerpo mientras su respiraciones vuelven a su ser y sus corazones ya no amenazan con desbordarse. Aunque no quiera creerlo, este momento se asemeja demasiado a todas esas “últimas veces”. Han tenido más de las que deberían, y por mucho que quiera hacerse el fuerte, sabe que despertará más jodido de lo que está ahora. 

“Eso es la muerte, Sammy. Olvidar…”

¿La muerte para quién? ¿Qué hay de los que son olvidados? ¿No mueren en cierta manera?

Se separa lo justo para buscar los ojos de Dean, que se vuelven cautos ante la repentina urgencia y demanda de los propios. 

—No te atrevas a olvidarme…

Dean frunce el ceño en un gesto interrogante a la vez que sus ojos ofrecen una avergonzada disculpa. 

—¿Por qué? —se atreve a preguntar.

Sam cierra los ojos y trata de calmarse, pero cuando los abre, esa certeza sigue ahí. 

—Porque, si lo haces, yo también dejaré de existir.

—¡No digas tonterías! 

Dean intenta apartarse, sintiendo emerger esa rabia que en realidad es solo miedo. Forcejea, pero Sam es demasiado grande y el está demasiado jodido, y de repente, ese calidoscopio infinito que son los ojos de Sam está de nuevo sobre él. 

—Es la verdad —susurra— es la verdad, Dean…

—No… No digas eso, tú vas a estar bien. ¡Es mi cabeza la que está mal! Es mi…

—Tú mismo lo dijiste Dean. Olvidar…, eso es la muerte. Pero ser olvidado también lo es. 

Dean lo miraba sin comprender. 

—Si me olvidas, todo lo que he sido hasta ahora morirá contigo.

—Tienes tus propios recuerdos…

—Fragmentos, Dean. Un solo punto de vista que nunca podré rebatir porque tú eres la única constante en mí vida. Nuestra vida son recuerdos que se complementan con los recuerdos de los que nos rodean, de sus puntos de vista, de sus propias sensaciones. Eso es lo que somos. Siento que si me olvidas ya no seré nada, la parte de mí que vive en ti morirá. Mi infancia, nuestros momentos juntos, quien soy. No lo que los demás ven en mí, sino quien soy en realidad. Solo tu lo sabes, lo sabes mejor que yo mismo. Me conoces mejor que yo mismo. 

—Tienes a mamá. Tienes amigos…

—Ellos no me conocen, Dean… Ellos no son tú. 

—Sammy… No puedes decirme esto…. Yo…, yo no sé… 

Y la preocupación y la culpa flotan de nuevo sobre ese dique que amenaza con derramarse tras los parpados de Dean. 

—Solo júrame que vas a luchar. Hasta que encuentre la solución. Tiene que haber algo… Alguien tiene que saber. Rowena está segura de que en ese libro habrá algo útil…

—Sammy…

—¡Júramelo!

Dean frunce el ceño, pero no puede negarse.

—Te lo juro. 

—Voy a encontrarla Dean, te lo prometo.

Y sus ojos brillan con esa determinación que Dean aún puede recordar. Y tiene que besarlo de nuevo, porque lo ha prometido, porque no quiere olvidar esos besos.

Porque es Dean Winchester, y él es Sam. Y Sam es toda su vida. 

FIN


End file.
